Life Change-Dead
by electricgurl
Summary: A round robin attempt..please give it a chance...Takes place during second season...**Dead**


Title: Life Changes

Authors: electricgurl & mxangel

E-mails: electricgurl_0582@yahoo.ca & jessesweetangel@netscape.net

Disclaimer: We don't own Mutant X or anything to do with them...We just wanted to have some fun :)

Timeline: Shortly after '_One Step Closer_'

Summary: Mutant X's powers are growing again...But can they be stopped?

Archive: Please ask one or both of us.

Parings: Possible S/B...

A/N: This following story is a joint story that myself and mxangel has but together. You can read our own stories at the following address. Hope you enjoy and if you would like to join the round robin group please e-mail me (Electricgurl) at my given addy and I will give you the site for you to sign up at. We are alway looking for new members...Enjoy.

Own Fanfiction Adam looked over the computer screen again. He shook his head. "Damn I didn't think this would come back so soon." He frowned and rubbed his forehead with two fingers. He stood up and began to pace the small room. He knew he had to tell the others but he didn't think he could. What am I going to do? He stopped pacing and looked at the door where Emma is standing.

            "Adam what are you doing up so late?"

            "Just working on some extra stuff for the lab...What about you?"

            "I couldn't sleep I just..." She nervously laughed. "This is going to sound stupid...but it was like I could hear you guys in my sleep." Adam Frowned.

            "What do you mean?"

            "I could see Brennan and Jesse's dream and like hear you and Shalimar thinking....But Adam I was asleep."

~*~*~*~*~

            Emma was bored silly, but Adam was still running tests. She sighed and lend backwards. //What am I going to do? I need to go for a walk.// She picked at her fingernail. She looked over just as Brennan stumbled into the lab. He was gasping for breath.

            "Bren!?! What's wrong!"

            "Powers can't control them." Just as he said that a beam of concentrated Energy flowed from his finger tips. It struck the computer on the other side of the room. Adam came running into the open lab.

            "WHAT'S GOING ON?" He shouted.

            "Help." Brennan said as he swayed his feet but energy was still spitting out of his fingers. He began to scream and energy crossed his body. It danced and Emma was soon screaming with him as her new powers picked up on Brennan's pain.

            "What can I do?" Adam asked trying to block out the screams he was hearing from his two charges.

            "Water!" Brennan gasped. His powers began to raise him into the air. "Lots of it." Emma had sat back down the lab chair as she tried to regain a once of control. She shivered as she brought up her wall. She shook her head and moved to up Adam.

            "No." He pushed her back down. "Try and help Brennan." She turned to face Brennan.

            "Just like last time." She said to herself. She closed her eyes and focused on Brennan. Just on him the rest of the world disappeared. She felt his pain but kept her wall strong. She fought to send him pictures of gentle, loving effects. But everything she tried was shoot back. She was getting tried. And when she got tried

everything went from bad to worse. She opened her eyes and let Brennan go. He was still in the air but the energy was dying down. Adam rushed back into the room with a bucket of water.

            "Are you ready?" Brennan nodded and closed his eyes. Adam splashed the water mainly on his hands. They shorted out and Brennan fell to the ground in a heap.

            "That hurt."

            "Sorry."

            "Don't worry about it." He stood up. His face was tight with fear. "Adam is there any way to control my powers?"

            "A governor, other then that just water."

            He looked him in the eyes. " You better find one or make on quick, `cuz my powers are coming back already."

            "What is going on around here?" Shalimar asked as she ran in the lab. "I could hear the noise all the way from my bed room."

             "Go get some water, quick!" Emma instructed. Shalimar looked over at Brennan, her brown eyes widened in fear. She ran out of the lab to get water and was shortly followed by Emma. 

            "His powers are out of control, so are mine." Emma explained. 

            "Which means that most likely Jesse and I will loose control too soon." 

            "Unfortunately. Shalimar, we will get through this, don't worry about it." 

            "I'm not worried, I just don't want anything to happen. I hope that Adam can fix whatever this problem is soon." 

            "He will Shal, we just have to trust that he will." 

            Shalimar nodded and Emma ran back to the room after talking with her. She raced from the room. She grabbed a nearby bucket and raced back to the others. She ran into Jesse and the water splashed all over his front. His top and boxers were soak.

            "Where's the fire?" He asked lightly shaking his top off.

            "It's Brennan." She yelled over her shoulder racing back to the tap to re-fill the bucket.    

            "What's wrong with him?"

            "I don't know..." She turns and passes him the bucket. "Take this to Adam." He nodded and raced down the hall with the water. He ran into the room Adam was standing in the corner with Emma. Brennan was across the room as far from them as possible.

            "Adam. Please help me!" He yelled.

            "I am Brennan. Just hold on for one more minute." Pain crossed his features and Jesse wanted to help him. Sparks danced in his eyes.   

            "Brennan...Is there anything I can do to help?" Jesse asked.    

            "Is that water?" Jesse nodded.   

            "Then splash it on me and get me more." Jesse did as he was told and raced from the room, as Shalimar came into the room with water.   

            "At this rate we'll be doin' this all night." Jesse said he was clearly frustrated. He took a deep breath and then disappeared from sight.   

            "JESSE!!!!" Shalimar screamed. The bucket lay on the ground by her feet but there was no sign of Jesse anywhere. Adam raced into the hall.   

            "Where did he go?" He asked. Shalimar looked around she smelt the air.   

            "I don't know. But I think it has something to do with his powers."   

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

            Jesse shook his head and looked around. He was in the caves under Sanctuary. "How did I get here?" He asked himself, because truthfully he couldn't remember. 

Jesse quickly got out of the cave system under sanctuary and made his way back into the lab area.

"Adam, I think we are all loosing control of our powers." he said as he struggled to concentrate. "I just phased down to the caves."

"I know that everyone is loosing control, I just have to find away to stop it from happening. I need you all too much for any of you to loose control right now." the older man answered.

"What do you mean you need us too much for us too lose control right now?" Shalimar asked.

"I'm afraid that a friend of mine is in dire need of your assistance, and if you can't control your powers my friend may die." Adam answered in a troubled voice.

TBC….


End file.
